I won't cry
by Kelleybel
Summary: [SONGFIC] Sara Sidle couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so hurt . . .


Hey dudes! Here's my second CSI fic – another one about Sara. This is from the episode "Crash and Burn", when Sara breaks up with Hank after finding out about Elaine Alcott. Ooh, I hated Hank so much after this episode. Poor Sara!  
  
Okay, I also added the Delta Goodrem song "Not me, not I". It's one of my favourites and, in my opinion, probably the most appropriate song for Sara and Hank's break-up.  
  
PLEASE R&R, feedback is most appreciated! =D  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or its characters. Nor do I own Delta's "Not me, not I"

* * *

Sara Sidle couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so hurt.  
  
Hank Peddigrew, the guy who she loved – and who she thought loved her back – was with another woman – when Sara thought herself and Hank were together.  
  
She'd found out about Hank's relationship with that other woman – Elaine Alcott – completely unintentionally. Elaine had been hurt in an accident in which a car careened into and through the front of a diner, and Sara had gone to Elaine's house to interview her.  
  
That's when she saw the photo. Elaine and Hank together. Apparently the two of them had gone to Hawaii, and now Elaine claimed she was saving up to take her boyfriend to Tahiti.  
  
Sara could hardly believe what she was hearing, and was left feeling totally betrayed.  
  
But she wasn't going to cry.  
  
_You mixed me up for someone  
Who'd fall apart without you  
Yeah you broke my heart for the first time, b__ut I'll get over that too  
It's hard to find the reasons  
Who can see the rhyme?  
I guess that we were seasons out of time  
I guess you didn't know me_  
  
After finding out about Elaine, Sara had no real intention of seeing Hank any time soon, but as she and Catherine were exiting the interrogation room of the police department, there was Hank, waiting for Sara.  
  
Catherine knew to leave the two alone. "I'll meet you at the car," she said to Sara and walked out the hallway. Hank turned to Sara.  
  
"I called the lab. They said you were here," he explained, then swallowed hard. "I heard you met Elaine."  
  
Sara tried to sound cheerful. "Yeah, she's really something." There was a pause. "I didn't tell her about us, if that's what you're wondering." She still felt hurt.  
  
But she wasn't going to cry.  
  
_If you think love is blind,  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry?  
No not me, not I, not I _

_No not me, not I_

"I'm really sorry, Sara," Hank said softly.  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Hank gazed at her sadly. "I don't know what else to say . . . "  
  
But Sara did. "I'll see you around."  
  
She wasn't going to cry.  
  
_The story goes on without you  
There's got to be another ending  
But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time  
But I'll get over them too  
As a new door opens we close the ones behind  
And if you search your soul I know you'll find  
You never really knew me_  
  
Alone, Sara walked out of the police department to the car. She got in, and Catherine watched her. Neither of them spoke for a while.  
  
Catherine broke the silence. "You got plans?" she asked Sara quietly.  
  
"Nope," Sara said flatly, staring ahead.  
  
But she wasn't going to cry.  
  
_All you said to me  
All you promised me  
All the mystery _

_Never did believe  
No I never cry _

_No I never  
Not me, not I_  
  
Still watching Sara, Catherine asked, "You want to get a beer?"  
  
Sara turned to look at Catherine, who smiled. She'd been there before. She knew how it felt to have the man you love break your heart. Sara looked straight ahead again, but she gave a small smile.  
  
"Drive."  
  
She wasn't going to cry.  
  
_If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry? _

_No not I, _

_I won't cry _

_No not me, not I, not I, not I _

_No not me, not I _

_Not I . . ._


End file.
